


What's said to a dummy stays in a dummy

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a confession to one of his pieces, not knowing that Steve is actually nearby and hears everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's said to a dummy stays in a dummy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, brief ficlet after being given a prompt about Dummies

Tony was in the work shop, focusing on his latest projects as usual and trying to build another suit. Nothing kept him more occupied, but today, something was on his mind. After their mission yesterday he had a talk with Steve after their training about relationships.

Tony turned to one of his machines; a dummy that he had yet to install any A.I within.

“Dammit, why’d he have to bring that up? Huh? Relationships? I don’t do relationships, I’m Tony Stark! But… The way he was talking… It was… It was as though he… He was implying that he wants to be in a relationship because he’s lonely here and…” Tony placed his hand on the dummy’s shoulder with frustration, hanging his head, “I just want to keep him company…”

Steve walked down the stairs with some sandwiches in his hand, living at the Stark mansion just for the time being, alongside Tony as per Nick’s orders, since the SHEILD headquarters was having its annual security check. Tony had been down in his lab for an awful long time, and curiosity got the better of the blond who found an excuse to check up on him. He did have feelings for him, really, he’d tried time and time again to hint such things but Tony seemed oblivious. As he walked down the stairs he heard Tony talking and peeked around the corner, listening in as the man had his back facing the entrance of the lab as he talked to the dummy,

“I don’t hate him… I just… urh!” Tony scratched his head with conflicted emotions boiling up inside of him until he finally managed to spit out the words, “I like him! Okay? You happy now? I like Steve Rogers.”

Steve’s eyes lit up as he hid behind the door, listening and smiling to himself, holding the plate to his chest as he couldn’t help but smile, “I’ve got a chance with him after all…” He whispered to himself.

Tony quickly spun around, “What was that?” He said, hearing a noise.

Steve walked through the door, trying to be calm and collected, “Here. Food.” He said, holding out the plate,

“How long have you been there?”

“I just got here.”

“You didn’t… hear… anything, did you, Rogers?”

“No. Why, what are you hiding?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing. Just. Knock next time.” He said, grabbing and eating a sandwich as he pouted to himself as Steve internally smiled, gazing at Tony gently trying to hide a look of pure adoration.


End file.
